Turning Traitor When The Light Begins To Fade
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Harry and Hermione had found out the truth they aren't who they thought there were including Weasly twins, and Neville they are death eater children who were stolen from there families. The light will never be the same again after the lost children are returned to their families can Harry learn to live instead of survive with his family. These characters aren't mine


Turning Traitor When The Light Begins To Fade

Chapter: 1

Harry Potter was moulded and manipulated when his parents were murdered by Voldemort but Harry discovered along with his friend Hermione Granger the truth about his heritage.

Ron Weasley and his mother were talking in the Gryffindor tower fireplace Molly Weasley hugged her son through the fireplace "Oh Ron how are you dear?"

Ron scowled "I hate having to act all the time I'm not the headmaster's puppet like Potter" he spat "I hate that attention seeker … always risking my life and putting others in danger! Not to mention having to spend time with that mud-blood Granger".

Hermione softly cried into Harry's arms hearing Ron Weasley one of her best friends talk down to her like that.

Harry comforted her the best he could but his eyes burned with betrayal and rage what the youngest Weasley child spoke of.

Molly frowned "I know you do Ronald but you need to keep it up a while longer Albus is still paying us for your friendship with that golden brat he doesn't even know he is adopted along with Fred, George and Neville Longbottom there death eater scum just like there parent we can't be sure of who they are not even Potter;'s Dumbledore didn't see who the boy belonged to".

Ron sneered "Idiots the lot of them at least you kick Fred and George out I hated them anyway".

Molly smiled "Yes the house is quite quiet now peace at least!"

Ron smirked "I have to go now incase someone comes see you later mum".

Harry called Neville, Fred and George to the girls bathroom

Fred "What's this about little brother".

George frowned when he saw Hermione still crying "What's wrong little sis?" Harry explained it took at least 20 minutes and showed them the memory of what happened

Neville cried Fred hugged him and his brother

George seethed "They will pay for what they have done to us I swear it".

Harry nodded his eyes glittered darkly "I stole a parentage potion from Professor Snape Hermione you can go first".

Hermione nodded and cut her finger letting three small drops of blood escape

the blank piece of parchment read.

Name: Hermione Black Lestrange

Parents: Bellatrix Lestrange/ Regulus Orion Black

Blood adopted: Mr and Mrs Granger

Blood status: Pure-Blood

Creature Inheritance: Vampire/ Veela

Godparents: Tom Riddle/Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy/ Narcissa Malfoy/Severus Snape/ Fenrir Greyback/ Minerva McGongall/ Barty Crouch Jr.

Hermione gasped in shock "I'm a Lestrange and Black and I am a Prue-Blood witch!".

Harry smiled "No one can call you a mud-blood ever again Mrs Lestrange-Black"

Hermione smiled softly her eyes shone with delight and darkness "Your right Harry they can't I must inform mother and father after and gave her a copy of this parchment".

Fred smirked "Way to go Hermione".

George grinned "We're pleased for you little sis".

Neville nodded and he did the same as Hermione his parchment said

"Name: Marcus Crouch Jr

Parents: Barty Crouch Jr/ Mary Crouch (deceased)

Blood adopted: Mr and Mrs Longbottom

Blood status: Prue-Blood

Creature Inheritance: Elf/Vampire

Godparents: Tom Riddle/Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy/ Narcissa Malfoy/Severus Snape/ Fenrir Greyback/ Minerva McGongall/Bellatrix Lestrange.

Marcus gasped and smiled "I finally a father someone to love and take care of me I'm a Crouch a respected name".

Harry smiled "Indeed Marcus you suit it better than Longbottom"

Next Fred when and did the same as Marcus he nearly fainted when he read

Name: Frederic Malfoy

Parents: Narcissa/ Lucius Malfoy

Blood adopted: Mrs and Mr Weasley

Blood status: Prue-Blood

Creature Inheritance: Veela/Vampire

Brother: Draco Malfoy

Godparents: Tom Riddle/Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape/ Fenrir Greyback/ Minerva McGongall/ Barty Crouch Jr/Bellatrix Lestrange.

Frederic paled "I'm a Malfoy … Great! Harry, Marcus, George and Hermione do you lot still want to be my brother?"

Harry smirked "Frederic we did the illegal sibling potion we are all siblings by blood we love you and don't care what blood runs through your veins bro".

Next is George he gulped and did the same he laughed and when he read the result

Name: Zachary Lupin Black

Parents: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin

Blood adopted: Mrs and Mr Weasley

Blood status: Prue-Blood

Creature inheritance: Werewolf/Vampire

Godparents: Tom Riddle/Lucius Malfoy/ Narcissa Malfoy/Severus Snape/ Fenrir Greyback/ Minerva McGongall/ Barty Crouch Jr/Bellatrix Lestrange.

Zachary smirked "I guess that's were I get my pranks from"

Frederic laughed "You can say that again"

Harry smiled "I'm sure Sirius and Remus will be please to have there son back"

Harry took the conjured knife and let three drops of blood fall the cauldron started to shake and become black his parchment flew into the air Marcus shook his head "This can't be good".

Name: Bane Prince Riddle

Parents: Tom Marvolo Riddle/ Selena Prince Snape (deceased)

Blood adopted: Mrs Potter/Mr Potter Creature blood carried Elf and Werewolf

Blood status: Prue-Blood

Creature inheritance: Vampire/Veela/Elf/Werewolf

Godparents: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy/ Narcissa Malfoy/Severus Snape/ Fenrir Greyback/ Minerva McGongall/ Barty Crouch Jr/Bellatrix Lestrange.

Marcus fainted Hermione went deadly white Frederic trembled, Zachary shook

Bane looked furious "Dumbles tried to get me to kill my own father!" he spat

Hermione cried "That manipulative old git!"

Neville awoke and seethed "How dare he and those who helped do this to us".

Frederic glowered "He give us to those he knew would abuse us!".

Zachary looked livid "I can't wait to kill those traitors... I want them to beg for death!".

Bane stood still his eyes looked evil and murderous making everyone shiver

"I promise you my brothers and sister we will have are revenge for this I promise … now lets go see my father shall we".

Marcus nodded his eyes full of glee "How do you suppose we do that my dear brother?

Harry smirked "Lets go see are godfather Severus Snape my uncle but first".

Harry pulled out his wand "Accio Parentage parchments and Geminio eleven copies sent them to each of these names Tom Riddle/Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy/ Narcissa Malfoy/Severus Snape/ Fenrir Greyback/ Minerva McGongall/ Barty Crouch Jr ,Bellatrix Lestrange and Draco Malfoy".

Which flew magickal to each of the names that Bane called out Tom had called a meeting when he reserved the copies he paced his throne room in raged Tom Riddle/Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy/ Narcissa Malfoy/Severus Snape/ Fenrir Greyback/ Minerva McGongall/ Barty Crouch Jr and Bellatrix Lestrange cried and discussed about their new discovers.

Bellatrix shrieked "THAT OLD MANIPULATIVE FOOL! HE TOOK AWAY MY DAUGHTER AND ALLOWED HER TO BELIEVE SHE WAS A FILTHY MUD-BLOOD!" Regulus comforted his wife " Shh Bella … It's ok we'll get our revenge for what they did" he muttered.

Sirius growled "He took my son … my poor Zachary not knowing the truth"

Remus shook with rage "My cub and god-cubs have been raised on lies I will tear them apart one by one" Fenrir growled angrily "We will hunt them cub and rip them apart".

Malfoy demanded justice "I will torture them especially those filthy blood traitors for taking my kit and god kits my Frederic has grown up in a poor blood filth environment!".

Narcissa hugged her crying son Draco " I- I have a brother that I-I didn't know about" Narcissa frowned "It's ok dragon your brother will be coming home soon I swear we will crush those who hurt him and your cousins".

Barty hissed "I thank you Bella for what you did to the Longbottom's my wife would have been very greatful thank you Marcus will be delighted at the fact of you torturing them".

Tom eyes lit dangerously "Indeed we are all family now you will not call me lord I would like to be called by my given name you all are equals to me from now on".

Severus proudly walked in with his god-childes and his nephew.

Severus smirked and gave each to there parents who hugged them and comforted them.

Bane walked proudly over to his father "Hello father"

Tom smiled his eyes filled with love and regret "My heir how I've missed you so...

I though you dead I am so proud of you my son".

Bellatrix held a crying Hermione "Shh my childe I will never let you go again"

Frederic smiled and arrogantly strutted over to his mother, father and brother and hugged them all "I wish I had known sooner I will get our revenge".

Lucius stood proudly and hugged him back "I am proud to have you as my son"

Zachary hugged Sirius and Remus and cried into their arms "I've always wanted a family of my own somewhere to call home … Bane has suffered more then the lot of us … I wish I could of taken my brother's pain".

Sirius frowned "What do you mean Pup?".

Marcus heard and yelled "Zachary don't we promise Bane we wouldn't tell".

Tom narrowed his eyes at his son "Bane … what are they talking about?" he looked worried.

Bane looked like a scared rabbit "I-I have no idea f-father …. probably that I made a sibling potion and we are all brother's and had a sister".

Voldemort looked into his son's eyes and could see that they were old people only had old eyes when they had suffered greatly and been through war "Bane my son … you are only telling me half the story I want the rest".

Hermione whimpered "Please! … don't make him talk about".

Severus looked concerned "About what Hermione?"

Frederic signed deeply "His home life at what the Dursley's" he spat

Tom now understand and breathed full of rage "My fledgling … I need the truth and I want you to be honest … did they hurt you?".

The whole room gasped and Bane saw pity and sadness in their eyes some like Snape understanding he turned and ran from the room answering his father's question.

Snape seethed "Dumbledore told me he was a spoilt brat like James Potter! … I treated him very badly because of the fact I thought he was being treated better then Draco".

Sirius paled and closed his eyes and Remus started trembling Zachary cried "Hermione we have to find him he could slip back into his old ways!".

Frederic yelled "Your right! I can't believe we let him go in that state".

Tom looked serious "You lot I need to know what you are talking …. he's my son".

Marcus "We all didn't have a good childhood or families they treated us like dirt and house elves we were neglected and emotional abused …. but Bane had worse those filthy muggles physically abused him every summer he lived in a cupboard until he turned 11 they never fed him properly we had to send him food secretly".

Zachary had tears running down his face "He said he never knew his name until he was eight they called him boy or freak and he believed them his uncle would belt him for nothing and lock him in the smallest rooms until Hogwarts started every year we begged him not to go back … and every year he would come to us half dead last you he lost control of his magic when Vernon had beaten him near death".

Hermione whimpered " He's covered in whip marks and bruises we made potions for him to heal and glamour his appearance one night we found him crying in the girls bathroom and there was a pool of blood around him Marcus rushed to his side Bane had cut his wrists and but the telling of his dropped glamour it wasn't the first.

It took 4 months for him to stop he's relapsed a couple of times and recently he's been drinking fire whiskey he said it helps to stop the pain inside".

Frederic smiled "He decide to not be Dumbles golden weapon and helped us train in the chamber of secrets we used Hermione's time turner Bane hides behind a mask he is very intelligent but not book smart like Hermione he is brave but not reckless and is loyal to those who are loyal to him he hides behind so many masks and has many secrets that he wouldn't tell us".

Hermione frowned "Tom you've seen his eyes they are so old for some so young he has been through so much to just survive he is dying on the inside …."

The parents and Draco stood shocked Tom "We need to find him NOW!"

It took 5 minutes for Bane to be found by none other than Snape who slowly approached him and bent down "Bane?" he spoke softly

Bane wouldn't look at him as tears ran down his face then Severus saw it a sliver glint in Bane's hands Snape froze and paled he place a shaking hand on Bane's shoulder "Come on Bane … give it too me I don't want you hurt please do it for me and your family who love you dearly".

Bane whispered "I'm sorry … I'm nothing but a weakling a freak … I don't deserve to have a family". He gave Snape the conjured blade which Snape disappeared

"Listen to me I have never lied to you …. I'm sorry for all i've said to you in the past I saw you as Harry James Potter not Bane Prince Riddle and that is my fault I am telling you this now you are not a freak or weak …. you have survived things that others couldn't you are strong never forget that and I and you father including the rest of your family love you dearly and are very worried and concerned for you child".

Bane sniffed "Really? You mean it?"

Snape smiled and nodded helping Bane up "Indeed I do …. and if you need anyone to talk to I am always here to listen and we will be having a serious discussion on your ways of coping a blade and drinking fire whiskey are not the answer … now lets go fined you family I've made a potion for Hermione so she'll look and be the way she was born to be".

Bane smiled and nodded "I can't wait I want to see my sister".

20 minutes later everyone was glad that Snape had found Bane uninjured and have a heart to heart with all there children and god children Hermione took the potion from Severus hands and looked to her proud smiling parents and to her brothers.

Hermione "Well … lets see who I truly am" as she drank the potion she feel a weird tingling feeling and laughed the room gasped in shock of what Hermione looked like.

Her hair pure black and curly just like her mother's and father's hair next her eyes changed they are dark brown like her father her face with a red ring around them changed deathly pale and aristocratic he white fangs hung over her red lips she grew to 5ft 6 and her body morphed and she is toned and has curves in the right places her voice changed to a sweet tone that sounded of dangerous. Her nails grew into black talons sharp and deadly.

Regulus laughed "You look just like your mother my childe and have a few bits of me I'm so proud and jealous how you turned out there is no debate you are our childe and Pure-Blood".

Tom smiled "Welcome home child... now lets see if your personality has changed I have the sorting hats brother who can tell you what personality, Heirs, Animagus forms, patronus and magickal core.

Hermione nodded and walked over proudly and Tom placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Ah what do we have here …. very interesting indeed

Name: Hermione Black Lestrange

Parents: Bellatrix Lestrange/ Regulus Orion Black

Brothers: Zachary/Frederic/Marcus/Draco/Bane

Blood adopted: Mr and Mrs Granger

Blood status: Pure-Blood

Creature Inheritance: Vampire/ Veela

Godparents: Tom Riddle/Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy/ Narcissa Malfoy/Severus Snape/ Fenrir Greyback/ Minerva McGongall/ Barty Crouch Jr.

Personality: She is smarter then any Ravenclaw and Sneaky than a common Slytherin she is a balance of her mother and father a detect a slight bit of family insanity she is very powerful and dangerous she has the elemental power of air and I see she has learned some wandless magic no doubt from her brother Bane that has helped her over her discomfort of killing and harmed those who betray and how harmed her.

Heirs: She is the heir of Ravenclaw from her mother but has also been chosen as one of the heir's of Hogwarts when she turns 16 a child until her 21st birthday in creature she will become an adult

Animagus forms active: Fox/Snake/Air Phoenix

Patronus: Sliver Basilisk.

Magickal core: Dark

Bellatrix cackled "I am so proud of you my daughter … so tell us who did Bane help you kill?.

Hermione smirked evilly "Mr and Mrs Granger my brother Bane helped me overcome my discomfort of torturing and killing".

Regulus laughed "That's my childe … but what of the bodies and if someone checks your wands?".

Bane smiled "First of we made a copy of there body that we can control and secondly we've got new illegal wands.

Tom and Snape raised there eyebrows making the room burst out in laugher.

Next day it was Marcus turn he smiled and took hold of the potion and drank all of it

Barty hissed proudly "That's my Elfling you mother would be so proud as I am"

Marcus grew to 6ft 2 his hair grew in length and turned dark chocolate brown his eyes turned silvery blue with a red ring around them like Hermione his ears pointed and his white fangs pointed the same his skin turned deadly pale in colour his body slimmed and grew some muscle and toned his face turned more masculine and lost his baby fat and turn aristocratic.

Barty Crouch Jr hugged his son "You look beautiful my elfling you have your mothers eyes and my handsome looks that suit you very well".

Marcus hissed "Indeed I do father I have you and mother to thank" he said arrogantly Bellatrix clapped sweetly and the sorting hat was placed on his head

"Ah what a surprise here we had you are the same as Mrs Lestrange-Black

Name: Marcus Crouch Jr

Parents: Barty Crouch Jr/ Mary Crouch (deceased)

Blood adopted: Mr and Mrs Longbottom

Blood status: Prue-Blood

Creature Inheritance: Elf/Vampire

Godparents: Tom Riddle/Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy/ Narcissa Malfoy/Severus Snape/ Fenrir Greyback/ Minerva McGongall/Bellatrix Lestrange".

"You are loyal but you aren't stupid you are unique there's talent in you

yes just like you mother and father I see very good in combat and weapons I see knives are you favourite choice to like you mother you also are brave and bold reminds me of Helen Hufflepuff indeed and I see Bane your brother has helped you as well young Crouch Jr in Torturing and killing people I can't say I blame you at all.

You have the Element of Water and Nature very handy in deed

Personality: You are deadly in your own right you are smart and like to fight and torture like your father you are unsympathetic and cold some might say like Hermione psychopathic you are only loyal to family and true friends".

Animagus forms: Basilisk/Cat/Water Phoenix

Patronus forms: Sliver Dragon

Heir: Hufflepuff from his mother and second heir of Hogwarts

Magical core: Grey.

Barty and the room clapped "Go Marcus"

Marcus grinned sadistic " I can't wait to use my new techniques and abilities … it would of come in handy when I and Bane deal with granny" he hissed coldly

Barty smirked "I wish I could have been there to watch you my son … you are a cold blooded snake and killer like I and your mother"

Draco talked to his father "Father can I take the potion as well I know my birthday is in a few months but I want to be equal to my new brothers and sister?"

Narcissa smiled "Oh go on Lucius …" she kissed making Lucius groan "Fine … dragon you may you and Frederic and both take the potion tomorrow now go play I'll get the house elves to find you and your siblings later".

Draco eyes looked to him in glee as he rushed off before his father could change his mind and told his excited siblings that he would also take the potion later with Frederic.

Later that evening Snape passed the potion to Draco first will anxiously gulped it down and felt the same tingling as the others and began to laugh as he transformed .


End file.
